


The Closer You Get

by GhostFan77



Series: When the Feeling Strikes [20]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Magna Carta Cartel (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breakfast, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Conversations, Counter Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Marking, Morning Cuddles, Multiple Orgasms, Music, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Past Relationship(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Table Sex, Teasing, Under the Table, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, jealous omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: Omega allows himself to get closer to a Sister of Sin after waging a long battle with his instincts.This is belatedly part of the Ghost BC Valentine's Bingo 2021 Event. Prompts: Marking(s), Body Worship, Under The Table, and Teasing.
Relationships: Aether Ghoul | Omega Ghoul/Original Female Character(s), Papa Emeritus III/Omega | Quintessence Ghoul, Rain | Water Ghoul/Original Female Character(s)
Series: When the Feeling Strikes [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409425
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ghost BC Valentine's Bingo 2021





	The Closer You Get

Omega loved waking up with her in his arms, and he looked forward to the nights where she didn’t return to her own quarters. He oftentimes awoke at least an hour before she did, and he’d use that time to carefully examine the markings he’d left on her neck and shoulders, plus the ones he could locate on her torso and thighs without moving around too much as to not disrupt her peaceful slumber, before healing them so he could leave fresh ones during their next coupling.

They had progressively grown closer over the past several months and were as much of a “thing” as two beings could be without officially being a “thing”. He loathed the nights that he spent alone, not because he was incapable of being without her, but because he didn’t _want_ to be without her. He was more of a loner by nature, finding it difficult to hold anything more than a passing interest in anybody and unwilling to give up his solitude for something that wouldn’t last.

And then she came along.

To be fair, she’d been there all along. They’d been friends for years, having formed a bond after he himself had recruited her to join their congregation after an era 2 ritual in her home city. He’d fought his instincts tooth and nail ever since, telling himself not to get too attached to a human, knowing he’d lose her one day, far too soon. He’d insist that he was too busy for anything more than casual dalliances with no strings attached, or that he flat-out didn’t want a relationship. Yet she unknowingly chipped away at the fortress Omega had built around his heart.

He was left defenseless, and he was falling fast.

The Quintessence Ghoul had healed all the markings he could for now, and while he was reluctant to admit it, he missed her. It didn’t matter that she was in the same bed; nor did it matter that she was in his arms with her head was resting on his chest. No, none of that mattered. He missed her laughter and the sound of her voice. He missed the twinkle in her eyes, and how she always looked at him with such warmth and adoration. He just missed _her_ and the easy companionship she provided, and it left him feeling needy and vulnerable and annoyed with himself for feeling as he did.

Omega debated internally whether he should wake her or not, and after several minutes of deliberation, he’d made his decision.

He lightly trailed the fingertips of one hand up and down along her spine while the other smoothed back the hair from her face so he could press his lips against her forehead, and it didn’t take long before she started to show signs of life. The Sister sighed contentedly, and the guitarist could see how her lips had curled into a serene smile. “Wake up, sleepy-head,” he mumbled against her forehead, and moments later, her eyes finally cracked open.

“What time is it?” she sleepily asked.

“Almost half past ten,” the Quintessence Ghoul murmured after a quick glance at the alarm clock on his nightstand.

The Sister groaned. “We missed breakfast,” she groggily lamented, to which Omega softly chuckled.

“I’ll go make us some breakfast, min älskling,” he mumbled after he’d pressed his lips against her forehead.

“Mmm-kay,” the Sister murmured in response with a sleepy but appreciative smile.

The Quintessence Ghoul gently patted her backside, earning a giggle from her as she rolled over onto her side so he could get out of bed. She propped her head up on her hand, watching as he moved in the opposite direction until he was sitting on the side of his bed. She admired the ripple of his muscles under the pale surface of his skin as he stretched, knowing that her favorite part was yet to come.

Omega rose to his feet, quickly bending over to pick up his pajama pants, and she whistled in appreciation of his perfectly shaped ass before segueing into a hearty laugh in response to the look he gave her from over his shoulder. He softly chuckled as he shook his head and rolled his eyes; at this point, he didn’t know whose devotion to worshipping his ass was greater: hers or Terzo’s.

“You are something else,” he murmured with a smirk as he worked on righting his pants, remembering the rush he’d been in to remove them the night before when he had walked into his room to see her on his bed in the new lingerie set that she’d decided to surprise him with.

“What?” the Sister asked with a giggle. “You know I love your ass, Omega!”

“Yeah, I know,” the Quintessence Ghoul replied with another soft chuckle. _But does she love me?_ he wondered to himself, knowing full well that all signs pointed to “yes”, and that it was only his own hang-ups that led him to doubt her love for him.

“I’d worship _dat ass_ every night if I could,” she purred as she suggestively waggled her eyebrows at him.

He huffed out a laugh; how she managed to be ridiculously funny and sexy at the same time was beyond him. “Be careful what you wish you, min älskling,” the guitarist warned with a quirked eyebrow as he turned around to face her. “Because you just might get it.”

“Mmmmmmm,” she hummed in approval. “Is that a threat, or is that a promise?” The Sister coquettishly bit her bottom lip, causing the Aether Ghoul’s cock to twitch its interest. “I saw that, Omega!” she gasped as she moved over to the side of the bed and reached for him. “Get over here, handsome…”

“What about breakfast?” he asked in a low growl as he stepped forward so she could have the access to his member that she desired. The Quintessence Ghoul was already half hard by the time she’d wrapped her hand around the base, and she followed that by swirling her tongue around the tip. “Breakfast can wait,” she purred before taking him in her mouth, coaxing his cock to its full length in no time at all.

Her oral skills were second to none, and within five minutes, she’d finished him off and swallowed all he had to offer. There was no pressure for reciprocation or for it to be anything more for the time-being, although he was already plotting how he’d pay back the favor after they’d both had some actual sustenance. Their quasi-relationship was one with a healthy balance of give-and-take by both parties, something that was foreign to Omega after years of failed relationships—including an infamous one with Terzo that led to his departure from the Ghost Project— that had caused him to build that nearly impenetrable wall around his heart. He’d always been on the giving end, and while this almost seemed too good to be true, he knew her well enough to know that it wasn’t. His pleasure was her pleasure, and her pleasure was his.

Omega stepped into the dark grey pajama pants once she’d licked the remaining seed from his cock, pulling them up until they were resting on his hips. “I love your cock, Omega,” she sighed as he crouched down until he was at eye-level in front of her.

“I have it on good authority that it loves you too,” he murmured in response as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a giggle from her.

“Good,” she purred as he leaned forward for a sweet but brief kiss. Afterwards, he rested his forehead against hers. “How does sausage, eggs, toast, and mass quantities of coffee sound?” he asked.

“Perfect,” she replied with an appreciative smile. “Thank you, Omega…”

“You’re welcome, min älskling,” he murmured before he again briefly pressed his lips against hers. He stood back up, grabbed his cell phone from the nightstand, and walked towards the bedroom door. 

“I’ll be out in a few minutes,” she called after him, and he responded by winking at her from over his shoulder.

The Quintessence Ghoul left his bedroom and walked across his living room until he reached his kitchenette. He searched his cabinets and refrigerator until he’d found all he needed, and then he got to work, checking the notifications on his phone as he went.

A text from Alpha informed him that a big group of ghouls and Siblings were going to a local bar that evening in celebration of Valentine’s Day, and the guitarist groaned at the notion of observing such a commercialized artificial holiday. Putting his own feelings aside, he intended to ask the Sister if she wanted to go, just so they could spend some time together outside the walls of the abbey. 

She came out a few minutes later as she had said she would, and Omega was pleased to see her in the t-shirt he’d been wearing the night before. It was an old black shirt he’d gotten during one of their stops at Zia Records; it had seen better days, but it was comfortable, and he planned to keep wearing it until it fell off his body.

He hummed in approval as the Sister hopped up on the counter next to the stove, crossing one leg over the other as she watched him prepare the sizzling sausage links. The Quintessence Ghoul let his eyes roam her alluring form, and he could feel his need for her returning. _Although it never quite leaves_ , he internally conceded.

Omega shuffled to his right so he was standing in front of her, and she uncrossed her legs so he could stand between her thighs. “You look so fucking hot, min älskling,” he informed her in a low growl, and she slipped her arms around his neck when he leaned in to kiss her.

His appetite for her was ravenous, and he knew he’d need her before they were even done making breakfast. His cock was already at full-mast, and they continued to kiss as he first pulled her lower half forward so her derrière was at the edge of the counter, following that by pushing his pajama pants down far enough to free his member.

The Quintessence Ghoul took himself in-hand and guided the tip to her opening before he slowly eased his way in. He groaned at how wet she already was for him; how wet she _always_ was for him. Nobody had ever made him feel so desired in all his many years topside, not even Terzo. She opened herself to him so readily, and nothing had ever been so easy and effortless. _You’re an idiot, Omega_ , his internal voice informed him. _She loves you. Don’t fuck this up._

He lazily fucked her while the sausage continued to sizzle away on the stovetop, their lips attached as he thrusted himself into her. She broke the kiss long enough to mind their breakfast, reaching for the utensil next to them so she could roll the links in the frying pan so that they wouldn’t burn, and the kiss resumed once she was done.

Their breakfast time sexcapades continued after he’d fucked them both to orgasm. He fingered her with one hand while he made their eggs with the other, and he proceeded to bury his face in her cunt as she helped him by making their toast once the eggs were done.

His cock was hard yet again by the time all was said and done. They piled their food onto a singular plate and brought it over to the table, where Omega pulled out a chair and rearranged it so that it was parallel to the table. He removed his pajama pants and kicked them off to the side before he sat down; the Sister then proceeded to straddle his lap, aligning his cock with her entrance before she sank down and impaled herself on his erection.

They took turns feeding each other while she alternated between rolling her hips against him and bouncing up and down on his lap. He removed the shirt she wore and tossed it to the floor before he then buried his face between her breasts, covering them in wet kisses. After he was content with the attention that he’d lavished on them, the Quintessence Ghoul took one in each hand, gently squeezing her flesh as he teased her nipples with his thumbs until she was begging for his mouth. He could feel her inner walls contracting intermittently, an obvious “tell” for her that she was approaching her crest, and he knew just how to get her there.

Omega swirled his tongue around one of her nipples before taking the taut peak in his mouth. He licked and sucked the sensitive flesh, relishing the moans that fell from her lips from his ministrations. “I fucking love your tits, min älskling,” he growled against her skin before switching to her other breast and repeating. She fervently ground herself against him, rolling her hips as she chased her climax until it hit her like a freight train.

The Quintessence Ghoul could feel the arrival of his own orgasm being hastened by the clenching of her walls, and he decided that a change of location was in order, one that would allow him more movement than he had at the table. He wrapped his arms around the Sister, holding her securely against him without removing himself from her, and stood up. Her arms looped around his neck and she rested her forehead against his. “Are you going to give it to me, Omega?” she managed to purr despite being nearly breathless from her exertion.

“Oh, fuck yes, min älskling,” he growled as he moved them from the kitchenette to the living room, where he lowered her onto the sofa and followed her down. The guitarist covered her mouth with his in a brief but impassioned kiss. He pulled out and quickly moved down her body, pushing her legs up and apart as much as he could so he could again bury his face in her cunt. The Quintessence Ghoul licked from her opening to her clit and back again on repeat as he drank her down and worshipped her body the way he best knew how.

He stroked his cock, his large hand moving up and down the thick shaft, and as he brought her to orgasm yet again, he rammed his member inside of her while she was in the throes of her crest so the contractions of her inner walls could help along his own climax. Omega threw her legs over his shoulders and went to town, her eyes rolling back in her head as he pistoned into her at a brutal pace until he finally reached his own end. He cried out her name as he buried himself to the hilt and spent his load.

His pace slowed as he rode out his crest, and he collapsed on top of her once it had reached its conclusion and he had allowed her legs to drop from his shoulders. He rested his head on her chest, and she tenderly wrapped her arms around him and ran her fingers through his hair as he slowly caught his breath. He wanted to tell her how much he loved everything about her, but in his post-orgasmic haze, that isn’t what he ended up saying. “I love you, min älskling,” he mumbled, and it wasn’t until several moments later that he realized what he’d said.

The Quintessence Ghoul froze in place, not knowing what to do or say, and feeling more than just a bit terrified when she didn’t respond. While he’d intended to say something else, he meant what he said, even if he was still struggling to come to terms with it. As a bit of panic started to set in, he realized the reason for her silence when he heard a gentle snore; she’d fallen asleep. He sighed, relieved on one hand that perhaps she hadn’t heard his declaration of love, but he was also slightly disappointed, wishing that she _had_.

She awoke from her brief snooze a short time later, and they parted company not long after, but not until they’d made plans to attend the Valentine’s Day celebration together. Omega spent the rest of the morning and the entire afternoon brooding over the situation he found himself in, and he was no closer to a resolution when it was time to meet up with the object of his affection again.

While most of the attendees planned to ride in one of the bigger vehicles in the ministry’s fleet, a shuttle bus that resembled an airport shuttle, to and from the bar, the Quintessence Ghoul opted to borrow one of the many cars so they could come and go at their leisure. Omega left his quarters, dressed in black jeans, a white button-up shirt, black leather jacket, and black boots, and navigated the many corridors en route to the garages.

He chose a fully loaded dark grey Mercedes-Benz CLS Coupé and pulled it out of the garage stall and around to the u-shaped driveway in front of the abbey’s main entrance so he could wait for his date. Omega adjusted the heat so it would be warm enough for the Sister; it was February in Linköping, Sweden, and while she’d lived there for several years now, the cold weather was something she never quite got used to after growing up in a much warmer climate.

She emerged from the front doors a few minutes later, and the Quintessence Ghoul was quick to hop out of the car and move to the other side so he could open and close the passenger door for her. His lips curved into a smile as he watched her walk down the stairs and then over to him. “Hi,” he murmured as he lowered his head enough to give her brief but tender kiss.

“Hey handsome,” the Sister purred as her gloved hand came up and cupped his cheek before directing his lips back to hers. “I love kissing you…” she mumbled against his lips, kissing him as he melted into her touch. “I love kissing you too, min älskling,” he murmured in response between pecks.

They eventually parted. Omega helped her into the car before he closed the door and went back to the driver’s side. Once inside, he fastened his seatbelt and made sure she was situated before he drove off.

The Sister unbuttoned her long black jacket, revealing the black zip-front bodycon minidress that she was wearing. The Quintessence Ghoul took an extended look up and down her form when the car was stopped at the end of the driveway, noticing that a garter strap was attached to her black thigh-high stockings. He reached over and hooked his finger under it before he gave it a gentle tug. “What’s this…?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow as he wondered if she was wearing another new lingerie set for him.

She put her hand over his and interlocked their fingers together. “A little something for later, Omega,” she informed him in a sultry tone that went directly to his cock.

“Maybe we should just turn around and head back to my room,” he suggested with a quirked eyebrow as he gave her thigh a squeeze. The Quintessence Ghoul wasn’t joking; he really only wanted to hang out with her anyway, and they certainly didn’t need to leave the abbey for that.

“As wonderful as that sounds, how about we go out for just a little while…?” the Sister gently countered as she tried to remember the last time that they had gone out like this; it had been quite some time. Not that she minded, but she thought the temporary change of scenery would do them good; add to it, she had a few tricks up her sleeves to get the Aether Ghoul going to ramp up their already impassioned lovemaking.

Omega nodded his agreement, acquiescing because she asked him for so little; if she wanted to go out, the least he could do was do it, even if he suddenly didn’t want to because he’d rather be balls deep in her. He turned onto the main road that would lead them into town, and fifteen minutes later, they arrived at their destination.

The Quintessence Ghoul parked the luxury vehicle and turned it off. He got out and walked over to her side so he could open her door and help her out. “I’m going to leave my jacket in the car,” she decided while they were still standing next to the CLS Coupé. She removed her coat and left it on the passenger side seat before closing the door.

“Come on, min älskling,” he murmured as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to his side as they crossed the parking lot so he could lend some of his ghoulish body heat. The only other person he’d ever been remotely as protective of had been Terzo; they were still close friends and occasional lovers, but the former Dark Pope had moved on and was in a relationship with Copia and a Sister of Sin and had been for nearly three years.

Omega lost himself in his thoughts as he ruminated on the complicated relationship that he’d had with Terzo and by comparison, how effortless everything was with the Sister. She’d been just what he’d needed as both a lover and a friend, and the more he thought about it, the more certain he was that she’d fit the bill as a partner too. She’d already been playing the part, after all.

“Penny for your thoughts, Omega?” she sweetly asked as she looked up at the Quintessence Ghoul, unaware that it was she he was thinking about.

He smiled down at her. “Just trying to work something out in my mind, min älskling,” he murmured in response.

“Anything I can help you out with?” It was touching that she cared so much, and that she wanted to help him even if she didn’t know what the issue was; it served to further solidify the place in his heart that she’d unknowingly carved out for herself.

“Well, actually…” he trailed off as he watched the shuttle from the abbey arrive with its next load of Siblings and ghouls. They were nearing the entrance and the music they’d been able to hear since their arrival had grown progressively louder; perhaps now wasn’t the time for this conversation. “How about we talk about this later?”

“Oh…okay,” she replied with a small frown. “Is everything alright though, Omega?”

“Better than ‘alright’, min älskling,” he assured her with a gentle smile. “In fact, they’ve never been better.”

They walked inside and quickly located the area of the bar that the congregants of their ministry had taken over. A jukebox was currently blaring Ginuwine’s “Pony”, and the Quintessence Ghoul could see at least two dozen ghouls and Siblings on the dancefloor, grinding against each other.

Omega leaned over so he could speak directly in her ear. “Go get us a couple of seats, and I’ll go grab us drinks.” She nodded, and he watched as she started to make her way through the crowd to a large u-shaped booth that contained a mixture of Siblings and band ghouls, current and former alike, before heading the opposite way to the bar.

Five minutes later, the Quintessence Ghoul slid into the booth next to the Sister after presenting her with a pint of beer, and she thanked him with a grateful smile before taking a sip. The guitarist looked around the table; Aether, Dew, and some Brother of Sin whose name was escaping him were on her other side, while Air and Smol Earth were in the curved portion with a Sister of Sin that Omega didn’t recognize. Alpha, Ifrit and his two of his current bandmates, Brothers Arvid and Niels, were across the table from them, trying to speak over the music as they conversed with the guitarist and the Sister.

The Aether Ghoul felt her hand on his thigh, softly rubbing it as they all laughed at one of Alpha’s ridiculous stories, and he noticed how it kept creeping higher until she reached the bulge that was forming due to her ministrations. He side-eyed her as he took a drink from his pint glass, and he was amused how she was chatting away like nothing was going on. Omega discreetly used one hand first to work the button and zipper on his jeans, and then to guide her hand where he needed it most.

The Sister readily obliged, gripping him in her hand and moving up and down his length, all without missing a beat in the conversation; everything around them carried on as normal. The lighting in the bar was dim, except for the flashes of multi-colored lights strobing over the dancefloor, and the tabletop was at a height and width to where it wasn’t obvious what she was doing. She varied the tempo of her strokes, never going too fast until it was time to finish him off. Somewhere in his mind, he considered the discomfort he’d feel after finishing in his boxer briefs, but that was something she had considered as well.

“I’m so close, min älskling,” he growled in her ear before resting his forehead against the side of her head.

“Excuse me for a moment, gentlemen,” she announced to Arvid, Niels, and the two Fire Ghouls before disappearing under the table. Her hand temporarily left the inside of his pants, returning to gently remove his cock from its confines enough to finish him off once she was between his spread legs.

When she didn’t emerge, the individuals across the table exchanged looks and finally figured out what was going on.

“Has she been jerking you off this entire time?” Ifrit asked, and Omega nodded in response. “And now she’s…?”

“Finishing me off,” the Quintessence Ghoul confirmed with a groan. Under the table, her lips were wrapped around his cock, and her mouth worked in conjunction with her hand to push him over the edge.

“She can come over here when she’s done,” Alpha suggested as he waggled his eyebrows and lewdly stuck his tongue out. The Aether Ghoul glared at his Fire Ghoul brother from across the table; he was in no mood to share her, at least not tonight.

“I think that’s a ‘no’, Alpha,” Arvid observed.

“Face it, if she went down on Alpha, then I think most of us at this table would get in line,” Niels chimed in as he glanced around the table. He then shrugged as he continued. “Which would be super fucking hot, I’m just sayin’…”

Across the table, the Quintessence Ghoul huffed out a laugh. “It would be,” he agreed with a quirked eyebrow. “Just not to—ohhhhhhh, fuck!” He grabbed onto the side of the table and allowed his head to loll back as he finished in her mouth. The Sister swallowed every drop that he had to offer, and she then took the time to work him through his orgasm until he started to soften. She lovingly kissed the tip before tucking him back in his boxer briefs and then buttoned and zippered his jeans before emerging at the end of the table.

“I’m going to go wash my hands,” she informed him with a smirk as she leaned in for a brief kiss.

“Go choose some good songs at the jukebox while you’re up!” Alpha called from his side of the table as he dug through his wallet and slid his credit card in her direction. The jukebox might’ve looked old-fashioned, but it was modern in every other way. It had a touchscreen monitor, a hard drive that stored up to thirteen thousand CDs worth of music, and it accepted credit cards.

She flashed the Fire Ghoul a smile as she grabbed his credit card and walked away. Omega hadn’t noticed before, but there were little red roses going up the backs of her thigh highs; he knew her too well…it was no coincidence, and it made his heart skip a beat. Once she was no longer visible amongst the sea of patrons, they rapid-fired questions about their relationship at the Aether Ghoul. Most of them were questions he wasn’t prepared to answer, so he fended them off as he waited for her to return.

A few minutes later, he saw her over by the jukebox, and she was soon joined by Rain. The Quintessence Ghoul felt a twinge of jealousy, knowing that not only were the two friends, but they had also been briefly involved before his time was usurped by the Ghost Project. He watched as conversations continued around him and a song he didn’t recognize blared from the speakers.

_The closer you get, the further I fall  
I'll be over the edge now in no time at all  
I'm falling faster and faster and faster with no time to stall  
The closer you get, the further I fall_

It was an old country song, and while Omega wasn’t too familiar with the genre, he thought it shared qualities with songs from the 80s.

_The things that you say to me  
The look on your face  
Brings out the man in me  
Do I see a trace in your eyes of love_

The lyrics spoke to him, resonating in a way he hadn’t expected from a country song.

_The closer you get, the further I fall  
I'll be over the edge now in no time at all  
I'm falling faster and faster and faster with no time to stall  
The closer you get, the further I fall_

He continued to watch Rain and the Sister, not liking how he’d drifted closer to her during their conversation, while she seemed oblivious to it.

_Could I be dreaming  
Is this really real  
Because there's something magic  
The way that I feel in your arms tonight_

Seeing the Water Ghoul reach out and touch her face was more than he could take. She had laughed and playfully swatted it away, but it was too much for the Quintessence Ghoul. He departed the table and weaved his way through the crowd that separated him from his would-be partner.

_The closer you get, oh yeah, the further I fall  
I'll be over the edge now in no time at all  
I'm falling faster and faster and faster with no time to stall  
The closer you get, mmhmm, the further I fall_

Omega wrapped his arms around her from behind and nestled his chin in the crook of her neck, eyeing Rain as he did so. “Rain,” he regarded the Water Ghoul.

“Omega,” Rain replied before taking a quick swig from the pint glass he held in one hand.

_Keep falling, oh, yeah, yeah, keep falling_

“Mind if I borrow this beautiful woman for a few minutes?” he asked with a quirked eyebrow, almost daring the Water Ghoul to challenge him on the subject. The Sister giggled his name, seemingly unaware that his possessive side was on full display.

_Mmm falling, oh, yeah, yeah, I'm falling_

The Water Ghoul shook his head. “Of course not,” he replied with a weak smile.

“Thank you, Rain,” Omega responded as he stepped back and released her from his grasp. She waved at the bassist as he walked away before turning around to face the Quintessence Ghoul, who held out his hand. “Come on, I want to talk to you for a minute.”

_Yes I'm falling (Yes I'm falling, yes I'm falling)_

“Is this about Rain?” she asked as she withheld her hand. “He only came over to say ‘hi’, Omega. You didn’t have to scare him away like that.”

_Yes I'm falling (Yes I'm falling, yes I'm falling)_

The Quintessence Ghoul sighed. “I’m sorry, min älskling,” he quickly conceded. “This…this isn’t about him, but I’ll be sure to apologize to him the next time I see him, okay?” She quirked a skeptical eyebrow. “I promise…”

_Yes we're falling (Yes we're falling, yes we're falling)_

“Okay,” the Sister sighed, acquiescing as she put her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the nearest exit.

_The closer you get, oh yeah, the further I fall, mmhmm_   
_I'll be over the edge now in no time at all_   
_I'm falling faster and faster and faster with no time to stall (Oh yeah)_

They emerged on a heated patio that had been built as a smoking area, but they were currently the only two beings out there.

“Okay, Omega…what’s this about?” she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_The closer you get, mmhmm, the further I fall_

The Quintessence Ghoul ran his fingers through his hair as he turned around to face her. “I want to tell you something, min älskling,” he began before huffing out an exasperated laugh. “But I don’t know how.”

_The closer you get, the further I fall_

She stepped forward and took his hands in hers; the look on her face softened in an instant. “You know you can tell me anything, Omega,” she assured me. “Please just tell me, _especially_ if it’ll explain why you’ve been acting kind-of weird to—”

_I'll be over the edge now in no time at all_

“I love you, min älskling,” he blurted out, and he continued before she had a chance to respond. “I love you, and I love everything about you, and I’ve wanted to tell you, but I’ve been afraid to because I was afraid to admit it to myself. I don’t want to fuck things up with you, and I don’t want to lose you, and I—”

_I'm falling faster and faster and faster with no time to stall_

The Sister brought a hand to the side of his face and cupped his cheek, and he fell silent as she gently hushed him. They gazed at each other for several moments before either spoke.

_The closer you get_

“It’s okay, Omega,” she assured him as the song came to an end and transitioned to the next.

“But is it, min älskling?” he asked, growing agitated as scenarios swirled in his mind where he lost her over one reason or another. “I’m going to find a way to sabotage this, and I’m going to fuck it up like I fuck everything up!”

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. The Sister hated seeing him upset like this; it wasn’t the first time she had seen him this way, but it was the first time in a long while. She was almost certain it had last been when things came to a messy end with Terzo. It hadn’t been entirely his fault, yet he’d still shouldered much of the blame for the split.

“Omega,” she sighed. “You’re not going to sabotage this or fuck anything up because I won’t let you. And you should also know that I love you too. I was planning to tell you later tonight.”

“You…you were?” he asked in slight disbelief as if he’d been half-way expecting her to tell him to fuck off even though deep down, he knew that she did, in fact, love him.

“Yes,” she confirmed with a giggle. “I even had special lingerie for the occasion and everything.”

“I saw the roses going up the backs of your stockings, min älskling,” he recalled with a small smile. “I…that wasn’t a coincidence, was it?”

“No,” she confirmed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “That was very deliberate, Omega.”

The Quintessence Ghoul lowered his head until his forehead was resting against hers, and his hands moved to her waist. “I’m not used to anybody doing things like that for me,” he admitted. “I fight myself every time you do nice things for me, thinking it’s too good to be true, even though I know that it’s not.”

“Don’t you think it’s time you let yourself have somebody that loves you?” the Sister nuzzled her nose against his. “That wants to take care of you?” She ghosted her lips over his. “That wants to do nice things for you?” She kissed him, and it was soft and brief.

“I love you, min älskling,” Omega proclaimed before he ardently covered her mouth with his, and he took her in his arms, crushing her body against his. “We need to get out of here,” he informed her in a low growl once the kiss had come to an end. “Otherwise, I’m going to fuck you right here…”

The Sister hummed in consideration as she allowed one hand to trail down his body until she was palming the rapidly forming bulge in his jeans. “I mean, maybe you should, just to tide us over until we’re back home?” she purred before she coquettishly bit her bottom lip.

That was all it took. The guitarist spun her around and pushed her against the bar’s exterior before undoing his button and zipper. He followed that by removing his cock from his boxer briefs, giving himself a few firm strokes until he was fully hard. He pulled up her dress and adjusted her stance until her legs were in the position he desired. He then lowered himself, his dick in hand as he maneuvered the tip around her panties to her entrance and pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed.

“Fuck me, Omega,” the Sister moaned. “For the love of Satan, please fuck me!”

A growl rumbled deep in his chest as his thrusts began, and he fucked her the way he knew she wanted to be fucked. He pulled her arms behind her, holding them in place by the wrists with one of his hands while he reached around to her front and roughly groped her breasts through the fabric of her dress.

“Is this good, min älskling?” he growled in her ear. “Is this what you wanted?”

“Yes!” she cried as he pounded into her, his balls slapping against her with every brutal thrust.

“Good girl,” he praised her in a low growl as the hand that had been groping her breasts moved to her neck, pulling her hair back to expose her sensitive flesh. He ran his tongue from her ear to the juncture of her neck and back again before blazing the same trail with wet kisses and small bites.

She pushed herself against him, as desperate for him as he was for her. He could feel her walls quivering intermittently and doubled down his efforts to push her over the precipice. As he brutally thrust into her, the hand that had moved her hair snaked around to her front again, first groping her tits before it moved downward, under her dress and beyond her panties to her clit. The Sister moaned obscenely when the pads of his fingers touched the nub, massaging it in tight little circles until it was swollen and throbbing.

“You going to come for me like a good girl, min älskling?” he growled into her ear, and she nodded furiously.

“I’m so close, Omega,” she breathlessly whined. “I’m so fucking close!”

The Quintessence Ghoul continued to piston into her, paying close attention to the contractions of her walls; when he was certain that her climax was nigh, he sunk his unglamored teeth into the juncture of her neck and provided the final “push” that she needed. The Sister cried out his name as her walls clenched around his girth, something that proved to be too much for Omega, who came with a roar. His unglamored teeth again sunk into her delicate flesh, marking her once more the way she loved being marked.

They eventually made it back to the abbey, and the new couple rushed through the corridors until they reached the Quintessence Ghoul’s quarters. Neither knew it yet, but she’d go on to officially move in with him a few months down the road, and despite their fair share of bumps in the road, the Sister not only didn’t allow her ghoul to sabotage their relationship as he had feared that he would, but she also kept every promise that she’d made to him on the patio that night.

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is "The Closer You Get" by Alabama. Lyrics courtesy of Genius: https://genius.com/Alabama-the-closer-you-get-lyrics


End file.
